The present invention relates to voltage cursors for oscilloscopes and waveform monitors, and more particularly to calibrated voltage cursors that maintain calibration with respect to a displayed signal regardless of the gain setting, variable or fixed, for the displayed signal.
Voltage cursors on oscilloscopes and waveform monitors have typically been inserted into a signal path after any fixed or variable gain stage that acts on the signal. Consequently the voltage cursors remain on screen independently of signal gain and position, and are useful only with the portion of the signal that is on screen. Once variable gain is enabled, the cursor scale factor becomes uncalibrated. Calibrated offsets in oscilloscopes and in differential comparators are inserted ahead of variable and fixed gain stages, however these are not cursors for display with a signal being measured.
Therefore what is desired are calibrated voltage cursors that maintain calibration with respect to a displayed signal being measured regardless of the gain setting.